


Holiday Hobby

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, do not attempt at home!, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry's on holiday, Severus isn't. Apparently.





	Holiday Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 208: “I did then what I knew how to do. Now   
>  that I know better, I do better.”― Maya Angelou , Muggle Photography, Visitation.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Holiday Hobby

~

“So,” Harry said over breakfast, “what are your plans today?”

“The same as they are every day,” said Severus, sipping tea. “Morning will be spent in my laboratory brewing today’s orders. After lunch I’ll finish my article for _Potions Quarterly_ , and reply to their last editorial on potions that encourage visitation visions.”

“Oh.” Harry sighed. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You know my schedule, Harry, why are you _really_ asking?” 

“Well, since I’m on holiday this week, I thought we could do something together.” 

“As _I’m_ not on holiday, that would hardly be practical.” 

“Right.” Shoulders slumped, Harry toyed with his toast. 

“Perhaps you could take up a hobby,” Severus suggested.

Harry leaned forward. “Like what?” 

Severus shrugged. “It’s up to you. What do you enjoy?” 

“Quidditch. Baking.” Harry grinned. “Sex.”

“That’s not what I had in mind,” Severus replied, tone dry. “I was thinking more along the lines of watercolour painting or Muggle photography.” 

“Why not wizarding photography?” 

“That takes a long time to master.” 

“How long would it take me to master sex, you think?” Harry grasped one of Severus’ hands. 

Severus snorted. “You’re already well versed in that subject.” 

“Oh, but there’s always more to learn, right?” Lifting Severus’ hand to his mouth, Harry kissed his fingertips. “For example, aren’t you curious whether you can make me come from your voice alone?” 

Clearing his throat, Severus said, “Harry, I have to work today. We fucked last night.”

“Mmm.” Harry smiled, slowly sucking Severus’ middle finger into his mouth. “I remember. Can’t you spare some time today?” 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “You’re trying to seduce me.” 

Harry laughed. “Damn, I thought I was being subtle. Yes, Severus, I am. Is it working?” 

“Your seduction skills have improved, yes.” Standing, Severus hauled Harry to his feet, moulding him against his body. “What happened to the shy man who was so hesitant to approach me after the war?” 

“Oh, I’m still him.” Harry smiled. “I did then what I knew how to do. Now that I know better, I do better.”

“Indeed you do,” murmured Severus, kissing him. “If today’s potions are ruined—”

“I’ll accept the blame,” Harry whispered against his lips. “Or we could fuck in your lab.” 

“That would be unhygienic.” Severus pressed closer. 

Harry smirked, rolling his hips to slide his cock against Severus’. “As opposed to doing it here on the kitchen table?” 

“Keep that up,” Severus growled, “and we won’t make it to the table.” 

“Mmm,” Harry moaned. “I’m not sure I can stay upright if we fuck here standing up.” 

“It appears there _is_ something I can teach you, then,” said Severus. Drawing his wand, he Banished their clothes, then cast a spell Harry’d never heard.

“What—?”

“Relax,” said Severus, bending him backwards. “You’ll find we can’t fall.” 

“We can’t—? Oh.” Harry sighed as Severus kissed his neck and chest, his body relaxing as seemingly empty air took his weight. “Bloody hell, this is brilliant!” 

“Legs around my waist,” Severus instructed, and Harry obeyed, gasping as Severus fingered him. “Still loose,” Severus murmured against his lips before shifting, positioning himself, and plunging inside. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered as Severus thrust into him. “This is amazing—” He speared his fingers through Severus’ hair. “It’s like…fucking on…a cloud!” 

Grunting, Severus sped up. “It requires…concentration,” he gritted out. “Concentration…and practice.” 

Harry arched his back, tightening his leg muscles. “I think…we just found…this week’s…activity.” 

It took time, but they fell into a rhythm, with Severus thrusting, Harry pressing back. When Severus started to come, he ground his hips against Harry’s, hissing as he emptied himself into Harry’s body. 

Harry gasped, throwing his head back. Groping blindly for his cock, he started stroking himself, shouting and coming the moment Severus’ hand touched his. 

“Fuck,” Severus whispered. Raising his hand, he Summoned a chair, into which he collapsed, bringing Harry with him. 

“Wow,” said Harry once he’d recovered. Raising his head from Severus’ neck, he smiled. “That was brilliant.” 

Severus groaned. “I’m going to have to brew a Stamina Potion if we do much more of that.” He huffed. “Now are you satisfied? May I return to brewing now?”

“I guess.” Harry smirked. “I was hoping you’d take a nap with me, though—”

Shaking his head, Severus flicked his wand in the general direction of his lab. “Never mind. It seems I’m taking the week off.” 

~


End file.
